The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
by Niwatori Shimauma
Summary: Yes, another novelization of the TLOZ: Ocarina of Time game, with a few of my own twists and turns.
1. Nightmare

1**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zelda or any of the characters featured in this fic

I have decided to make my own novelization of Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time! It has been quite some time since I played this game so some parts will probably not be accurate to the story line. And for the people that read my Naruto fic, I might not be able to update for some time as a result of writer's block.

**Chapter 1**

Nightmare

The Kokiri. The strange, elf-like, people of Kokiri Village. Each of these Kokiri are assigned their own fairy to guide, and advise them. Except one. A young boy named Link who had shown up in Kokiri Village not to long ago, did not have his own fairy. This story begins with Link lying in his bed having a dream...or a nightmare.

_It was dark. The darkest Link had ever seen. It was quiet. Everything was quiet except for the storm._

_Link was waiting. But he didn't know what he was waiting for. Something was going to happen. But he couldn't tell what._

_Then, the wooden colossus of a bridge came down. A horse came out of the giant, stone castle that Link was standing in front of . It carried on its back, a young girl that looked strangely like a princess of some sort, and an older rider whom Link could not see. The young girl looked back at Link and then at the other rider._

_Following them, a vicious, older, looking man came galloping out of the castle. He had an evil grin on his green face as he went following them. He looked down at Link before continuing and struck him, sending him into the water. He screamed as he plunged deep, deep into the dark depths of the shallow, yet seemingly endless river. _

"Gyyyaahh!" Link shot up out of his bed. He looked around, still startled at what he saw, and what had happened. _What was that? I've been having the same dream again and again for some time now, and its always the same. _He thought quietly to himself until he looked up and noticed a small blue light, with wings. He thought for a moment and realized what it was. A fairy.

"Link, hurry, get up!" The fairy flew around frantically as Link managed to pull himself off the ground.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Link rubbed his eyes, as it was still fairly late at night...or early in the morning, he couldn't tell.

"Hurry! The Great Deku Tree wants to see you right away!" The fairy flew out the window and toward the direction of the path to the Great Deku Tree.

"Wait! Wait for me!" Link, hurriedly, put his clothes on and followed the fairy.

"Hurry!" The fairy was already at the Deku Tree and back by the time he had caught up.

Link walked slower as they approached the Deku Tree. This was the first time in a long while he had seen the tree. It was big. Really big. Huge. It looked almost as though it had a human face. But it looked old. Very old. As it spoke, Link felt calmer for some strange reason. Maybe because its voice did not fit its looks. Its voice was soft and not booming or demanding as Link had imagined it.

"Link, I assume you have already met my messenger, and good friend Navi," Link looked at the fairy as it zoomed up beside the tree. "Though she has been wonderful to me in the past years, I must let her go now" Link stared into the tree's big eyes.

"You mean...?" Navi flew back down to Link to whisper in his long, pointy, ear.

"Yup! I've been assigned to you now!" Link grinned. The one fairiless boy in all of Kokiri, finally had a fairy to call his own.

"Awesome! But...why did you call me here...and why did Navi get assigned to me?" Link looked back at the Deku Tree and it spoke, this time, in a very serious tone.

"Link, I have assigned Navi to you because I will not be alive much longer. You see, something has gotten inside me...and there is but one way to get it out." The Great Deku Tree looked at Link with pride in his eyes.

"Me?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Author's Notes:** I am very sorry this chapter is so short! (Truly I am) but it felt like it was the right time to end it don't you think:) Anyway, like I said, its not entirely accurate, but I wanted to add a few twists and turns of my own into the story! Like the fact that Link talked! (o.0) There will be more chapters and I will update as frequently as possible. Please R&R but NO FLAMING!


	2. The Kokiri Training Ground

1**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zelda or any of the characters featured in this fic

Chapter 2 of the somewhat successful first chapter of my novelization of Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time!

**Chapter 2**

The Kokiri training ground

"Yes Link, you are the only one who can help me...and yet..."

"And yet what?"

"You are not ready" Link was confused. He had just learned that the most important thing in all of Kokiri was about to die, and that he was the only one that could help.

"W-what do you mean I'm not ready?" Link didn't know what he would have to do, or even why it was him who had to do it

"You have no protection, Link. Although...go back to your village and look for the know-it-all brothers, they will surely know how to prepare you for what lies ahead" Link just nodded as he walked away from the Tree, knowing that if he did not hurry the tree would be dead in only a matter of time. But as he walked toward the house that he assumed was the know-it-all brothers' house, he was stopped by a young girl wearing green as most of the people in Kokiri Village did. Her name was Saria. She was Link's one and only friend before he met Navi. She saw Navi and a grin spread across her face.

"Link! The Great Deku Tree finally gave you a fairy!"

"Yeah, but..." Navi went into Link's ear once more.

"Maybe its not the time" Navi was afraid that if Saria found out about the tree's situation, that she would make a bigger deal out of it then what it really was.

"I'm sorry Saria! We'll talk later! I gotta go see the know-it-all brothers!" Link ran past Saria heading toward the house and then...

"Your going the wrong way!" Link stopped in his tracks. He looked back at Saria with an embarrassed look on his face and she pointed toward their house. He slowly walked toward the house.

"Oh yeah, reeaalll smooth back there buddy" Navi was teasing Link so he socked her in the face and she fell to the ground...several moments later she appeared at his side again and hit him back. They got into a big fight. The story continues like this for hours.

_**LATER**_

"Um, Navi?"

"What now Link?"

"Could you dig a little faster?"

Somehow...Link is now buried in the ground (Navi's fault) and for some reason she is now trying to get him back out.

"Yeah whatever, just shutup"

_**LATER...ER...**_

Link and Navi have finally reached the know-it-all brothers' house! (After hours of practically fighting over nothing)

"Whew, who knew it was such and adventure, trying to walk about 23 feet!" Link was bruised and bleeding slightly.

"Well we're finally here! Lets go in!" Link and Navi opened the door to the house and was greeted by two green wearing, elf-like, twins.

"Hello! We know why you're here!" They said this in unison

"Uh...hi"

"Its in there!" They pointed to a small hole in the wall issuing for Link to crawl in.

"OK! Thanks!" Link got on his knees and crawled through the hole.

When he reached the opposite end of the hole, he saw tall grass all around him, he stepped closer to the entrance of the training ground and realized it was a big maze. _Wow_ he thought to himself staring in awe at everything...until a big boulder came flying around the corner, almost crushing him where he stood.

"WHOA!" Link jumped out of the way of the boulder but still didn't manage to dodge the full force.

He looked down at where the boulder had managed to hit him and it was bleeding, but not terribly._ Note to self: look out for boulders randomly coming out of nowhere and almost crushing you._

He continued to move through the training ground dodging the boulder as it frequently came. Until he reached a chest. As he opened the chest, which he sort of struggled to do, a strange blinding light came out of it. He reached into the chest and pulled out...The Kokiri Sword! Yay Link!

"This must be what the Great Deku Tree meant by 'protection'" Link held the sword in his right hand. It was strange. It felt like he had always had it, even though he had never even wielded a kitchen knife before. It was strange...but it felt good.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Author's notes:** Again, I deeply apologize for the inconceivably short chapter. But I would like to be able to update ASAP. For some reason I like to share my fics as early as I possibly can without making the chapter TO short. So R&R but, as I say after every fic, NO FLAMING!


	3. Enter the Deku Tree

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zelda or anything like that etc. etc.

Well! Looking at my reviews, I'd say I didn't do to bad on this fic! Here are a few replies to what little reviews I have.

Hiei-Touya-Icedemon: Thank you very much for forgiving me about the short chapters. I also want to thank you for giving me a good review!

Tasogare No Riku: Yes I do enjoy writing stories and I'm glad you think I'm getting better!

**Chapter 3**

Enter the Deku Tree

Link had just exited the Kokiri Training grounds, and was headed for the know-it-all brothers' house again for more advice.

"Why are you going back to their house? They kinda creep me out…" Navi tried to convince Link to go back to see the Deku Tree for awhile until he said "I'm going back to their house so that I can see if I'm ready yet!"

"But remember? If you don't hurry the Deku Tree could be dead within the hour!" Navi looked really worried. She tried to hide it though. Link could tell.

"I know. But if I'm not ready, then there's no point in me even going in anyway!"

Navi sighed, "Fine, I guess your right…" She moped all the way back to the know-it-all brothers' house.

They opened the door, half-expecting something to come out of nowhere and yell "BOO!" and it kinda did happen.

"Hi! We know why your back! You'll need 30 rupees 'cause we know you have 10!"

"Uh…"

"Kokiri shop"

The twins threw Link and Navi out of the house, and slammed the door behind them.

"SEE! I told you they freak me out!" Navi looked even more nervous than before.

Link was now on his way to figure out how to get rupees. He opened a random house's door and peered inside. All he could see was a fireplace, a small boy sleeping, and a couple of big pots. He walked quietly through the house looking around everywhere for rupees. He checked inside the pots where he found 11 rupees and then left to repeat the process. Link had become a thief! He entered, and stole from every house in the village and came out with 35 rupees total.

"Darn it. We still need five more."

Link went off and cut some grass out of frustration and found a rupee.

"Hey! Look Navi! I can get rupees from cutting grass!" He did this for about 10 more minutes until he had a grand total of….124 rupees! He then set off to find the Kokiri Village shop. After finding Saria and again asking for directions, he managed to find the Kokiri shop.

"Hello! What would you like to buy?"

"I would like to buy a shield! I was told you have one in stock"

"Ah yes, a fine choice lad! Here you are, a Deku Shield!"

"Thank you!"

Link left and held the shield and went back to the Deku Tree…or he would have if Mido wasn't in the way…

"Mido! Move it! I need to see the Deku Tree!"

"To bad half-ling! No one gets by me!"

Mido looked up at Navi and a startled look came on his face.

"What? When did you get a fairy half-ling?"

"Mido, move" Link pushed him aside as he strode up on the path to The Great Deku Tree.

The tree looked down at the new and improved link and smiled.

"I knew you would be able to find everything you needed."

"Yes…I am ready to help you now Great Deku Tree. I am no longer afraid."

"Good. Because the things that lie in your future will be very dangerous and mind boggling. But, as long as you have courage, you will prevail over anything in your path!"

The tree looked down at him with great pride. "Now, Link. Enter me and destroy the evil that dwells within!"

Link was confident. He believed in himself. He knew that whatever was in the tree, he would be able to put an end to it. "I will not fail you"

"I know Link. I know…" The tree opened its mouth and Link entered.

As he entered he saw small monsters all around him. "Navi do you know what those things are?"

"Yes, they are called Deku Babas. This is the perfect time to try out that sword of yours"

"Right! Hyah!" Link leapt into the air and sliced a Deku Baba and it disappeared.

"Nice job Link! Now collect the spoils!" Link looked down and saw a few small nuts lying on the ground. He picked them up and asked what was so special about them.

"Those are called Deku Nuts! If you throw them down on the ground in front of an enemy, it will temporarily blind them!" Link looked at the nuts again, and then leapt into the air once more.

"Kyah!" He threw one down in front of a Deku Baba. A big flash of light appeared and blinded it. It staggered around a bit until Link slashed it and it disappeared. He found more nuts after defeating it.

"Cool!" He continued through the evil infested tree. He then looked around. Nothing looked suspicious but one thing caught his eye. It was a ladder. He ran over to it, sheathed his sword, climbed it, and then followed the path until he reached a gap.

"Whoa!" He stopped very suddenly, "I almost fell!"

"Jump over it"

"Jump over it?"

"Yeah. Or at least try. This is gonna be the least of your problems"

Link gulped, "Alright, I'm not afraid!" He jumped across the gap and landed on the opposite end. He jumped over the next gap as well. He then could see a treasure chest in the distance. He crossed the bridge and opened the chest and pulled out its contents. It was a map. He opened the map and looked at it.

"That, Link, is the dungeon map!"

Link looked at each floor of the dungeon (or tree)

"Wow, this might take awhile!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Author's Notes:** This chapter was fairly longer than the first and second! I am satisfied with it! I hope you are too. Please R&R but **_NO FLAMING!_**


End file.
